Dance Jedi and the Disco Slaves
by roboclaw
Summary: Time's running out, but the music won't. Anakin's journey unfolds as he and Padme are abducted by his dance slaves. She is hidden from him. There is adventure, dance, romance, slash, humour, action, and everything included in Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1 Before the Slaves

By: (roboclaw)

Mollo Moonie

Ki-Rah

May 5, 2006

_In a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

CHAPTER 1 BEFORE THE SLAVES

The whole life I live is what I can't do, what I want to do, what I fear. There's a girl by me, a master I look up to. I want to live without boundaries, kill every villain, and do it with precision and supremacy. Right now; I lie in bed, I dream, I brood, I gaze upon her soft round cheeks, the curve of her breasts. They are mine. My fuel, the hero's guardian angel. She's my angel that has been set off, been pulled from me, from force knows what. What I strive for? I, Anakin Skywalker, strive for everything…and nobody better get in my way. If they do, my robo-claw will turn into a meat processor and grind they're skull then brain, and with the bits that fly out I will make a stew for my wife. That is what I, Anakin Skywalker will do after doing a dance with them.

------

His voice trembled in fear as he looked into her blood shot eyes.

"I told you to make the bed!"

Anakin shrunk back into the corner and peed on his robe.

"I'm sorry, Padme!" Anakin replied, staring down at the yellow liquid slowly seeping into the brown wool.

He was naked. From the night before.

She had already curled her hair, applied her purple makeup, and had robed.

"We need to talk about your new visitors last night." She stared at his moist form shamefully.

"I liked them…" Anakin looked to the door where they'd left mere hours earlier with longing. He wanted to rip apart their European-trash clothes and stick his lightsaber in places where it's never been…(except for that one time).

She immediately noticed the distance in his expression. Wildly snapping her fingers she tried to gain his turquoise eyes once again.

"You've been so distant lately. Ever since that one night... that you hired… your first MAN SLAVE!" Anakin stared back at her, his lip quivering, and his eyes growing in realization. She was right, but it was so hard to face the fact when she stared back at him with such a bitter expression. He knew it was wrong—but it felt so right when they were dancing in front of him, the same way he knew it was wrong to wish Padme would do that for him, but she wouldn't…she'd just sit…and laugh.

"I've always loved you! Enough of this! We need to face the situation at hand! We need to face this bright and sunny day with our full confidence!" Anakin said, suddenly taking on a more optimistic view.

"This is the situation at hand, Anakin. Come back to earth. Come back to _me_."

"I am with you! I am! Honey, you just can't see that. There is two of me," He held up two fingers, "—the dance machine, and the Padme love machine. You just… don't understand. You can never understand. I'm much too complex."

Padme took a deep breath, "Now I understand you completely. You're just too afraid of commitment to me! You don't understand me! You never talk to me anymore, your always too busy being with your groovy dance sexual partners!"

"Oh… so is that what you think of me? You have no trust! Let's make sweet love. I can't stand all this complicated verbal abuse!"

"This is not the time! I have to take a trip to Alderaan, I'm on a diplomatic mission for the Chancellor. But not like you care. My ship leaves in three hours, and I have to report to Senate before then."

Anakin felt some resentment that he hadn't heard anything about this, and that he wasn't coming along, but then he began to realize she'd probably been telling him about that at dinner the night before as he checked out the waiter. _Gawd_, he thought to himself, he really needed to get in line!

"Can't I have something before then?"

"Um, Anakin!" Padme snapped her fingers in his face once more. "While I'm gone, take lots of your pills, think about yourself, and think about me, I'll send you holo-porn everyday. I promise."

"Can't you snap those fingers someplace else?" He snatched at her fist and moved it to his back hole. She immediately ripped her hand out of his, and stormed out of the room, taking matching traveling bags with her.

He sat down on the bed, bringing the spermy blankets closeto him, and reflected upon their conversation. She was so wily and quick to leave him, stranded, with no one to talk to.

Padme stood outside the closed door and sighed. She wiped her eyes, then started down the hall, buzzing her handmaidens to meet her at the elevator.

There was Obi-Wan. Walking down the street behind an obese Twi-lek, looking to find a snack machine. He was craving fresh-cheesy-buttered-Anakin-asshole, no, no, he must not let his mind wander… Keep his mind at task. The street was sunny, and aliens and humanoids seemed to walk hand in hand down the street, music and noise blasting from every crack in the under city iron structures. Times like these, Obi-Wan remembered why he was fighting for the republic.

He found a machine, and bought some cheesy chips and a fizzle pop.

And a whiz pop! And a fizzle-wiz pop!

He was going to take them back to Padme as a good bye gift. He was so excited to see her new maroon outfit! She'd told him so much about it, and it's matching silver head dress.

That's where he was heading, but he got distracted by a giant wild rancor charging down the street ripping up the permacrete and making straight toward him! "HOLY FORCE!" He yelled as he lunged toward the little store on the corner. He'd made it just in time to escape the beast's wrath, but in return for his luck Padme's gifts had been trampled, by the beastly claws. He ignited his lightsaber, ready to defend his post.

Oh, wait, he shook his head, getting the cheesy chip lodged in there out, "Oh, hey Anakin!" Anakin embraced him in a warm hug. "I thought you were a rancor for a second there! Took me back to war times, eh! Must have been the fat man's smell."

"Okay…" Anakin grinned, flexing his beastly claw.

"Have you seen Padme? I was going to give her some presents, but they're crushed."

"Oh, sorry." Anakin lifted up his cheesy boot, and let a little boy nearby lick it off. He knew that little boy would get to go home to his family and say that he licked cheese of Jedi Anakin Skywalker's boot, and that was an privilege not many had.

"Have you seen her?" Obi-Wan asked again.

Anakin growled, and the little boy skittered away, "Yeah, she's kind of mad at me right now. She's being such a bitch. She's all saying about how I don't support her and stuff, when I like… do and stuff and now she won't talk to me. She'll only send me porn, she like totally abandoned me by myself. Its like soo not cool…"

"Since when you two so tight?"

"Like a day ago, I don't know, I don't really pay attention to her." Anakin said, trying to cover up Padme and his secret love. "Anyways, like I was saying, she really needs to like support me and learn about my culture. The ways of the dance."

"The ways of the dance? What's that?" Obi-wan asked like a curious child.

"I'll show you!" Anakin ordered everyone out of the convenient store on "Jedi business."

He ripped his robes off and suddenly had a pair of stained skin-tight short-shorts on underneath, he jumped up onto the counter, with his Jedi powers and pierced Obi-Wan with his electric blue intense eyes. Obi-wan stared back up at him and let out a gasp. His eyes had a way of clenching around his own, and creating a warmth around his pelvic area all at the same time.

Anakin whacked it all around Obi-Wan like a naughty frog. He flailed his arms around in the air like a fototoad, then squatted down, thrusting his vibrating shorts to the front, to the side, to the music that was blasting through the sunny windows from a horny street urchin's boom box. Anakin let his lower body become one with Obi-wan's face and soon he had him dancing right along.

When the street urchin had precummed all over the window and become exhausted and changed it to a slow song, with a devil smirk of glee, Anakin and Obi-Wan collapsed onto each other's bellies. The urchin took his sunglasses off and peered into the window. Obi-wan looked up, but just as he had seen the figure it was gone, into the swarms of mooning onlookers.

"Anakin, we have to leave now!" He said urgently.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2 Glimpse of Hidden Juice

CHAPTER 2 Glimpse of Hidden Juice  
By roboclaw  
-Jedi Ki-Rah,  
Mollo Moonie,  
Alainian

Make sure to read the 1st chapter first! thanks:) and review!

-----------

His physique sprawled across the bed thinking deeply of the days that lied ahead without her. His head was a massive bramble patch of arrows trying to lead him in the right way, but which to choose? So many days and nights without her soft cheeks rouged with his love. She'd left him with an empty promise, devoid of their true feelings for each other. He wondered if she knew his love for her anymore, or if she thought he just looked upon her as a fuck buddy. That wasn't true and she should know that, but did she? He thought of writing a letter to her right now, and a flimsy piece of paper in his sloppiest handwriting so only she could read the secrets within, but his head fell back on his pillow in exhaustion and mystification. His pensive eyes searched the ceiling, looking for some sort of intimation in the cracks.  
The only thing that came to mind for any consolation was a carton of juice. He hit the button on a holocron by the bed, a woman on the other end picked up.  
"Hello? Anakin Skywalker?" the woman sounded astonished.  
"Yes this is Anakin, Padme said I could crash at her place for a couple days while she was on her trip." He explained.  
"Okay…How can I be of service to you Jedi Master?"  
"Service? Well, you can come up here and suck my dick!"  
"…"  
"Just kidding!" Anakin roared with laughter, "I would like a juice box please and fast!"  
The line clicked off.  
He cursed at himself for his awful joke, he would probably not get a juice box now.  
_Dinglydongding_. He sat up in bed, the moist blankets falling off of him in waves at his feet, he robed and walked to the door.  
"At your order, Master Skywalker, a pleasure to be of service to you." A butler handed over a little carton of purple juice.  
Anakin gave a start, it was a man!  
"Anything else I could do for you… Master?" The old wrinkly butler said foxily raising an eyebrow.  
"Not in this millennia, sir." Anakin took the juice and slammed the door with such force on him that the old man toppled over onto his flabby ass cheeks.  
It was just him and his juice box. He held it in his fingers and sipped, the cool fruity nectar, and let it tickle the back of his adam's apple and beyond. It gave him a brief feeling of comfort and light filled his mind for a split second as he sucked up a huge gulp of the juice. Juice box's always had a way of connecting him to the force, but soon he became restless again.  
Anakin got up to check his holoporn. "Any? Any at all!" His mind screamed frantically as only useless Xantax spam popped up. He well knew that he and his girls were damn happy with his lightsaber. Still, the painfully empty inbox was volatile to his sanity, and he was getting hornier by the second. His mind drifted purposefully and passionately away from the naked nurse he felt like calling up, to a memory years ago… Right after his sandy braid was zapped off by Master Yoda's lightsaber…his blood boiled, and he fell into a trance, back into the memories of the past as he sipped his juice box…

He led Padme into his secret room, below the elevator and through a tunnel. The room's door was low and as they entered a smell of cool Anakin musk and sweat drifted over the couple. She blinked her eyes at the sight of his tools and Jedi fighters and motorvapors. "This is my haven." Anakin whispered in her ear. It sent a metallic chill down her spine that she wanted more of.  
As the thoughts of Padme swarmed in his mind, Anakin let his hands slide slowly down his body. He played with his navel, almost like he was teasing himself as he thought of Padme's foxy sex eyes as she slid her robe off her slim body. Everything about her showed Anakin she wanted him. Her overlarge nipples pointed at him like miniature lightsabers, rising and falling slightly as her breath quickened in anticipation. She stepped gracefully up to him and slid his robe off his shoulders. He wanted to make her wait, to make her want him even more, so Anakin thought of everything non-sexual that came to mind to stop him from turning into a Doppler radar, a huge, fat, steely Doppler radar. But as she slid her hand down to his cock (in the present, Anakin's hand copied hers), he couldn't stop himself from hardening like Palpatein at a Bantha Boys concert.  
He pushed her roughly onto a workbench and spread her legs. As he fell on top of her, he attempted to put his cock in her simultaneously, but as usual, he was too big. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but she still had to stretch for Anakin. Eventually he Forced himself into her, and inhaled as he felt her pulsing around him. His curly blond pubic hair and her dark, wavy locks mixed and separated as he thrusted. Her breasts bounced with the motion, and she began to moan. Her pussy closed tighter and tighter as he moved faster, but he wouldn't let himself cum, not yet.  
Suddenly Padme took charge. She flipped him over onto his back and started grinding her clit against his navel. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut in the intensity of the moment, when he heard a beeping from a few feet away. Neither of the lovers had noticed a droid in the room, sitting by as they fucked. An idea struck Anakin at the sight of the droid. With Padme still on top of him, he beckoned the droid over and whispered instructions to it.  
A long, blunt arm came out of the droid's side-hatch as Anakin and Padme awkwardly stood up. It was difficult to stay inside her, but Anakin managed. The droid plunged its arm into Padme's ass and she yelped with surprise. Anakin grinned as he remembered that being double-teamed was her favorite fantasy. He grabbed a monkey wrench from the workbench and tightened it around her clit. He twisted and rubbed until he could feel Padme cumming, and released himself. A great spout of sperm shot out of him (past and present), so much that when they finally pulled apart it was running and globbing down Padme's legs onto the floor. He glanced at the ground and smirked at the puddle of love-juices that his servants would have to clean up.

Speaking of juices, present-day Anakin was now dripping with sperm and sweat. He walked bow-legged over to the wall to buzz the servants for cleanup, when he heard a slight panting, and a hurried whisper. He whipped around; searching the room for the source of the noise, but nothing was out of order, at least, not any worse than usual. Then he heard the panting again. Someone was in the closet by his computer! He grabbed his lightsaber and flung the door open. Inside were his disco-slaves, staring at him through terrified, sexy European eyes.  
"What the FUCK!" Anakin screamed a vein on his sweaty brow pulsing.  
"I'm in the mood for a fuck." Fabian said, looking into Anakin's eyes.  
"No, not now Fabi." Ute hissed into his ear, giving it a small bite.  
Yohan reached into his tight pants and adjusted his groin cup.  
Anakin's lips quivered in rage. From inside the closet he heard a click and the funky beat started. "NO NOT HERE!" Anakin yelled. "I'm trying to be a good boy!"  
"Then where…master?" said Ute.  
"Somewhere where we'll blend in." Anakin said, angry at his own weakness for the dance.

Lust for the dance filled Anakin's chest as he slid through the side door of "Taunting Twi-leks."  
He glanced around with sex eyes as he saw the crowd stop to stare at his sexy fashion. His legs graced black leather chaps and grasping his perky ass cheeks were hot pink short-shorts. At that sight a few girls had already pre-cummed in their thongs, but the rainbow suspenders barely clinging to his shoulder blades, and floating over his tanned supple torso, is what caused some lucky boys to cum at the mere sight.  
"I'm ready to Party!" Anakin growled and motioned for his man slaves to follow. Yohan danced in first, thrusting his tight white bellbottoms. His gold belt and belly button ring glinted in the dance lights under his skin-tight white t-shirt. As he turned his head, removing his sunglasses, his black hair moved to show numerous earrings.  
Ute was also prepared for such a night of dancing. He was wearing his favorite 3-D shades and a toga with neon green moon-boots. Ute turned and grasped Fabian's hand, pulling him into the rainbow lights, and sweaty dancing bodies.  
"You know, in the future, THIS will be your fucking church." Ute whispered to a priest dancing nearby. The priest glared at him with his Jesus eyes, hiding his nun from the blasphemy.  
Fabian cackled and grinded up against the priest, his light turquoise capris sticking to his lengthy legs, a long lightsaber earing dangled in the priests open mouth and tickled his tongue. "Yeah, that's right, eat it up." The priest licked it and soon was grinding with Fabian at the same tempo as the music beat.  
Nearby on the dance floor Anakin was holding the hips of a hot pink twi-lek stripper. Yohan and Ute had found some ladies and were sweeping them around the dance floor. Yohan's lady couldn't handle his electric crocodile, so he left her for a sexy man pole dancer. He pulled the man off the metal bar and towards his own man-pole. The man couldn't resist, and they danced each other all around the disco floor.  
Ute joined in a threesome dance triangle with Anakin and Sasha-shui the twi-lek and they shook each other from behind to perform the rancor shuffle. Ute slapped Anakin's ass lightly winding around the twi-lek.  
Little did they know, a bearded man stood peering down from the 2nd level balcony. He had a scowl on his face, but he was strangely intrigued, and his eyes penetrated Anakin. A man next to Obi-wan released himself onto an obese twi-lek's head.  
"Hey, pee on him next." Obi-wan said naughtily.  
"Ok!" The man said pointing his cock towards Anakin. Obi-wan smirked under his beard. A long spurt of golden yellow liquid geysered into the air onto Anakin's sex locks…well just almost, he leapt to the side and jumped into the air, hopping from alien head to alien head, over the crowd, but the yellow snake followed his every move. His ass sweated under the intense disco lights and girls were trying to kiss his booted toes, he was running out of time before the pee located its target. He sensed the urine coming his way and miraculously dodged it. Anakin grabbed a crown from a crab man he'd landed on and flung it at the upper balcony peeer. It grazed the peeer's shoulder and stopped the spurt for a millisecond, which gave Anakin enough time to pull his electric blue lightsaber from his ass. As the piss line showered down again, the Jedi knight deflected it and it bounced back into Obi-wan's wide twinkly eyes. "HAH! Groovy," Yelled Anakin. "Come on my sex slaves. I'm in the mood for a drink."  
Little did he know, he deflected the sour urine right into his Jedi Master. Obi-wan was not happy about this. Not happy at all. In fact, he had some plans for Anakin.

_To be continued..._

_PLEASE REVIEW! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3 Tripped on Fear

By Roboclaw  
Mollo Moonie  
Jedi Ki-Rah

Chapter 3 Tripping on Fear

Obi-Wan shoved Anakin against the wall of the bathroom stall, clutching his ear. Anakin let out a low growl from the pit of his stomach. A stringy bit of Obi-Wan's bangs dripped urine and Anakin scrunched his nose from the stench of the piss. Obi was fuming of madness and hatred.  
"Here Master, let me wash off your face…" Anakin said meekly, trying to reach a bit of toilet paper. Obi-Wan slapped Anakin's hand away in anger and Anakin whimpered.  
"Explain yourself young Padawan!"  
"Explain what?"  
"You are soooo kinky."  
"What? Dancing, kinky?"  
"No your clothes dip shit, where are your robes! You came here without me. I thought we had an unspoken agreement!"  
Anakin, still pinned up against the door, looked at the floor, why is Obi-Wan always ruining all his fun? He was old. "Why were you here, Master?"  
"For a drink."  
Anakin rolled his eyes.  
"…and I came here to tell you the _council_ wants to see you...but I'm sure they won't want to see you in that." His eyes moved up and down Anakin's scantily clad sweaty body.  
"Oh. Yes master. I will change right away master." Anakin said solemnly. Obi-Wan saw the determination in his comrades eyes and couldn't help but look at him with affection. _If anything, anything ever happened to you…_

Anakin entered the high Jedi Council chamber, he had freshly fluffed his hair, shined his boots, dry cleaned his robe, and put on a bit of eye shadow to add some mystery. He looked around at the circular seats; a few were empty, most likely out fighting in the war.  
He could hear some whisperings between Mace and a fishtailed Jedi… he used the force to hear "It's like a fisher without a fish" "Yes, a dog without a bone." "An actor without a role." They whispered back and forth in each other's ears.  
Anakin yelled out with enthusiasm, "A Jedi without a Lightsaber!" Everyone turned.  
He held back from turning bright red.  
"Oh, hi little Skywalker."  
Anakin bowed.  
"To hit this, you want?" A red-eyed Yoda asked him, holding out a pipe of swirling colors.  
Anakin thought about it. This is a big decision! _Will this make me cool? Will I become a Jedi Master? Is this a test? What should I do! I need to call Padme! What would Obi-Wan do? Oh, sith, oh, sith, oh sith!_ He pictured his Master winking at him.  
He'd come to a conclusion.  
"Yes, please." He said, reaching for the pipe, he could barely believe he was sharing a bowl with the amazing Master Yoda. He felt his head getting light as he drew in the smoke. His body tingled in ecstasy and he felt his eye lids sag and droop. "I really needed that."  
"Now for you assignment, young Skywalker," said Mace Windu. "We want you to act as a general on Belkadan," he snorted and coughed. "Evacuate or save or whatever all the um, creatures."  
"What? Belkadan? Are there like anyone there?" Anakin said confused.  
"Need you there we do." Yoda chuckled sarcastically.  
"Yes, my Master." Anakin bowed and walked out, rubbing his eyes from the intense sunlight, that wasn't really intense.

He entered his pad, threw off his robe, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Those tricky ass bastards!" He charged over to a cabinet and threw it open, there was one thing he was looking for as he muttered tricky combinations of words in anguish and frustration. "Them…mouth eating sons of bitchy frog lipped bloody fucker…thinking they can humiliate me that way." He slapped himself in anger as he realized the Jedi council had done just that; humiliated him in_ that way_. He grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and stuffed them into his mouth, continuing to rant, "Who do they think they are sending me on a meaningless mission that will go down as a joke in the Jedi archives? Fuck them sleazy metal eating Sith spawn—" His hologram buzzed to life, and a little blue Jedi master appeared on it's transceiver.

"Anakin! What's happening Anakin? I felt a disturbance in the force coming from you."

Anakin looked down at the little blue image of his comrade and best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The council!"

"Did they do something to you Anakin?"

"They are humiliating me!"

"How Anakin? How are they humiliating you? Take a deep breath, collect your thoughts."

Anakin breathed in and sputtered a few snippets of words, then vomited up his chocolate cookie, he felt so sick and terrible. "I went in there. They seemed like cool kats, then they gave me a mission."  
"Anakin, what was the mission? It couldn't have been bad, you must look at is as an honor."

Anakin shook his head side to side, "No. It was a mission to protect the creatures of Belkadan, from a threat that isn't there. They're just trying to get me out of their perfect little world of games."

"Oh. Belkadan?" The image of Obi-Wan stared up at Anakin with a they-must-be-kidding expression. "I'm sure they have reasons you must not know Anakin." Obi said, trying to sound reassuring.

A fire shot through the colored rings of Anakin's eyes and he shut the hologram off. He shuffled into the bathroom, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and regaining himself. What! The corner of his mirror had something on it… a little red shiny thing…he looked in the toilet bowl, there was another…he'd seen them a million times, but never really noticed them. And then the little red shiny things clicked into place in his mind, he knew exactly what they were.

"They're spying on me!" And he raged off…

Two glittering eyes stared at Anakin through the camera with fear, he whispered into his sleeve "Agent blackchap, I think we have to speed up the plan."


End file.
